Et si sa c'étais passer comme sa
by fanfictiongx.skyrock.com
Summary: Voila, je voulais raconter l'histoire de GX avec des personnages que j'ai inventée a la place des personnages principaux. Seul les personnages secondaire sont rester dans la Fic'  Exemple : Crowler, Professeur Banner etc...


**Chapitre 1 : Le nouveau maître du Jeu**  
>"Allez, Sparkman ! Attaque le directement !"<br>Examinateur Life Point : 0  
>Jimmy Life Point : 3400<br>"Eh bien, félicitations, vous êtes pris dans notre établissement. Bonne chance pour la suite."  
>Ces quelques mots avaient suffit a mettre Jimmy en transe, La joie qui le parcourait était indéfinissable. Car, il venait de réaliser son rêve de gosse : entrer à la Duel Académie ! Cependant, ce petit moment d'euphorie intérieure fut stoppé par un cri soudain et strident provenant de la foule qui encombrait les allées de l'arène :<br>"WAHOU, Jimmy ! Félicitations !"  
>Les cris de Margaux résonnaient dans la vaste salle, attirant la plupart des regards sur elle. Pas de doute, partout où elle allait, elle se faisait remarquer ! Ce qui avait d'ailleurs toujours eu le don de mettre Jimmy dans de sacrées situations d'embarras.<br>"Waaaaah, tu lui as mis une sacrée raclée, à celui là ! J'aurais pas fait mieux ! beugla Margaux avec un sourire aussi large que les Quinconces*.  
>-Bah, tu t'es pas mal débrouillée toi non plus, tu sais ! disait Jimmy, espérant la rassurer quelque peu.<br>-Ouais mais bon..."  
>Margaux affichait une mine dépitée. En effet, elle avait toujours eu quelques difficultés pour le duel de monstres et avait eu beaucoup de mal a vaincre son examinateur. Par ailleurs ses notes laissaient a désirer. Elle espérait progresser en venant étudier à la plus prestigieuse des académies de duels.<br>Margaux était une fille brune aux grands yeux noirs. Elle et Jimmy se connaissaient depuis la primaire et avaient grandi ensemble.  
>« Bref, viens voir ça ! »<br>Margaux tira Jimmy par le bras jusqu'à un jeune garçon blond qui leur tournait le dos. Il semblait en pleine rêverie, en train de regarder un duel opposant un examinateur à un élève. Jimmy écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il avait vu revenir un défunt.  
>"Maxime ! S'écria Jimmy. Et bien ça fait un bail, mon vieux !<br>-Ah ! Jimmy ! fit l'intéressé en se retournant l'air d'abord pensif, puis heureusement surpris. »  
>Maxime était un grand garçon aux yeux bleus qui avait fait sa primaire avec Jimmy, et quoiqu'ils se fussent perdus de vue depuis longtemps, il semblait enchanté de retrouver son ancien camarade.<br>"Alors tu as passé ton examen d'entrée ? Demanda Jimmy  
>-Oui, avec brio en plus ! C'était pas vraiment dur, on se demande même si ils ne font pas exprès ! fit, il, en plaisantant.<br>Margaux se renfrogna.  
>-Non, ça allait, franchement, dit Jimmy.<br>Et bien ! Ça fait bien trois personnes étonnantes que je revois aujourd'hui dans cette salle, ajouta-il après un court silence.  
>-1...2..., compta Margaux. Bah qui d'autre alors ?<br>-Guillaume !  
>-HEIN ? Il va a la Duel Académie aussi celui là ?<br>-Ouais mais il est passé bien plus tôt, lui. Il est chez les Jaune Râ. Il s'est très bien débrouillé.  
>-Ah ! Super ! Je vais sûrement être chez eux aussi, Vu la raclée que j'ai mis a leur examinateur ! fit Jimmy, se tarissant de son succès.<br>-J'espère y être aussi, fit Maxime."  
>Un voix appela bientôt le nom de Jimmy. C'était une voix de femme . On lui demanda de venir à l'accueil pour se voir remettre son blouson de couleur et sa licence d'adhésion au sein de l'académie.<br>"Voilà pour toi !"  
>Il se vit remettre sa licence. Et...Une veste rouge.<br>"Hein ? C'est quoi c'te blague ? Je suis pas pris avec les Jaune Râ ?  
>-Et bien... disons qu'en matière de duel tu as du potentiel mais tes notes à écrit laissent terriblement a désirer...<br>-...Bon... Bah...Merci."  
>Jimmy partit retrouver ses amis. Voyant sa mine dépitée, les deux compères se demandèrent ce qui n'allait décidément pas.<br>"Tss ! Ils m'ont pris chez les rouges, seulement parce que j'ai eu des mauvaises notes à l'écrit ! Vous croyez ça, vous ? déclara-il en hochant la tête.  
>Margaux poussa une exclamation outrée, tandis que Maxime resta impassible.<br>- Pourtant, de tous les duels que j'ai vu aujourd'hui c'était bien toi le meilleur ! fit-elle.  
>-Merci Margaux, mais ça va aller..."<br>Quelques temps plus tard, ce furent les tours respectifs de Margaux & Maxime. Margaux fut prise chez les Rouges, Maxime chez les Jaunes.

*Quinconces: Rue Bordelaise extrêmement large.


End file.
